


Take A Deep Breath

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers100, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't really believe he's finally going to get his chance, after all this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Deep Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble contains SPOILERS for the movie if you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled turn back now.
> 
> This is my very own fanboy-Phil contribution because there is damn near nothing more adorable than Coulson's nerdgasm over Cap. :D
> 
> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) Prompt **anticipation**.

 

 

Phil can feel a low burn in the pit of his stomach.

He's, a man who calmly faces down monsters and super-villains as a _career_ and he's doing yoga breathing so he doesn't lose his shit. **'Deepen, lengthen and extend'** he thinks to himself, waits impatiently.

He stands on the jet ramp, tries not grin like a loon.

“Shit!” he thinks of the treasure in his locker that he keeps there to keep them safe. “Should have brought them!” it's his chance! He could get them _signed_!

“Calm down down, agent.” Phil tells himself.

“This wont be your only chance.”


End file.
